1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin wrapping machine, and more particularly to an incorrect coin number detector to be used with the coin wrapping machine for detecting whether or not a preset number of piled coins are correctly wrapped when the both ends of wrapping paper are fastened by means of a pair of fastening claws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a coin wrapping machine according to the prior art, coins to be wrapped are arranged into a row on a rotary disc and conveyed to a coin passage, where they are counted. Then, the coins are made to drop into a piling cylinder so that a preset number of piled coins may be prepared. The coins thus piled in the piling cylinder are then carried at their bottom and taken out of the piling cylinder by means of a carrying rod until they are brought to a wrapping roller assembly. In this roller assembly, the piled coins are turned in contact by a plurality of rotating wrapping rollers. In this meanwhile, wrapping paper is wound on the coin pile and cut a preset length. Then, a pair of fastening claws come to fasten the both ends of the wound paper, thus finishing the wrapping operations.